true love and haunting past
by book-lover-book
Summary: What if sky had siblings(three brothers and one sister)?Sky's only sister Elena,is happy with her life,she sees all her siblings happy with their soulfinders,but it is eating her knowing that she met never find him . Words from the past will haunt her and true love will come and try to save her but can he? And what have the Kellys got to do with Elena Bright's life .
1. Chapter 1

**hi this my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it .**

**Elena's pov**

I was there. Saw him kill my mum and dad . How could he ? He was dad's brother .

That day was the best and the worst day of my life , but it was more like the worst day of my life actually it was the worst day of my life . I had just got into Griffin's academy . Everyone was pleased and proud . Me and Rose-red jumped around the room and bounced on the sofas ,mum telling us stop but laughing at the same time , dad smiling at us . Our brothers (Matt , Ed and Clark)weren't home as they were at their academy and were staying there the night but we called them and told them that i got into the Griffin's academy for talented students ,they were ecstatic about it and so was I . After that we ate dinner and then mum washed the dishes.

After mum finish washing the dishes there was a loud thud at the doors .Mum told us to go to our room. Then we heard dad shouting at uncle Daniel saying he couldn't do something . We heard footsteps near our room , I hid under the bed with Rose-red (now known as Sky) . The door opened and mum shouted 'don't you dear touch them .'

She scanned the room and realised we went there until her eyes shifted to under the bed but didn't hint to anyone where we were .A man that worked for uncle Daniel grabbed mum by the neck and said 'tell us were your kid are '

She said 'never' as soon as those words slipped her he shot her in the head . I covered Rose red 's her eyes with my hand and she covered her ears with her hands . This was one of the images i knew that would scar me for life and would haunt me for the rest of my life . Dad rushed in to our room , as soon as he saw mum on the floor ,blood running down the side of her head , tears began to stream down his cheeks . Then I saw uncle Daniel walk into the room . He said 'your daughter will marry my son , as we know it'll be very unlikely that they will ever find their soulfinders '

Dad replied ' how can you be certain she will never find her soulfinder , look at me i found Maria . Just because you did find her doesn't mean my daughters won't and I swear that none of my daughters will never marry your son and you will never take any of them ever while I am alive '

Uncle Daniel said menacingly 'that can be easily sorted' and he sent a command for dad to be shot . I heard a loud gunshot , a scream almost slipped my mouth . Silent tears began to fall down my cheek as I saw both my parents life taken by my so called uncle, my dad's so called half brother Daniel Kelly . Rose-red (Sky) removed my hands from her eyes , a scream almost slipped out of her lips as i quickly put my hand on her mouth , she began to sob quietly luckily no one heard her . The images of both my parents being killed was agonizing and horrible . We tried to stay silent not wanting catch their attention . Then they left quietly walked out of the door as if nothing i smelt smoked .

**Please do review and tell me what you think even one single word is fine. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing to those who reviewed it really made me happy . Please do keep review and tell me what you think as reviews make me really happy .Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

I saw uncle Daniel and his henchmen walk out of room and door behind them shut . I could hear their cars leaving our house, me and Sky came out of under the bed where we were hiding . Tears poured down my face as i looked at the locket that was around my mother's neck which was similar to the ones around me and Sky's necks . Before i could even think about the locket, a whiffed of smoke hit me . Oh My God ,uncle Daniel had started a fire .

I slowly opened the door and saw a huge blaze that was spitting fire , i shot the door immediately. I looked at Sky and grabbed her hand and dragged her away from our parents body . She began to scream i hugged her and said 'It's okay , it's okay ' . I tried remembering what mum said if there was a fire . My mind went blank under the pressure ., I scanned my mind trying to use my memory power . I knew I had not developed all my powers properly only being eight and half , so i kept kept rocking Sky while i tried to remember . It hit me I would try to stop the fire , I saw smoke coming through the bottom of the door and realised it was too wild for me to control . I could see the black smoke eating up the room as it spread through the room , it kept coming towards as if it was trying to chase us . I looked at the window and knew it was our only chance of surviving . So I opened the window , I could see our garden tree , I closed my eyes and imagined the branch coming to the window . I could hear Sky whimpering next me as I concentrated . My eyes flew open and I saw the branch at our window . I told Sky to jump on my back as if i was giving her a piggy back , I looked back one last time at our beautiful , homely room and saw that the smoke had swallowed my parents and everything in the room with it and realised the fire had ate through the door . I began to balance on the branch and walk , I imagined it was the beam at my gymnast class that mum and dad took me too five days a week , the thought of them made my eyes well up with water . My eyes blurred and I almost slipped , Sky let out a small shriek , I then regained my balance and got to the tree . I jumped down with Sky on my back we made our way to the front garden and saw our burn down and there was nothing anyone could do .

Mum's sister , auntie red lips we called her as we never really knew her name came . She said that she came to visit mum but we all knew she probably came to argue with mum about something or borrow money off her that she would never pay back . She shoved us into her car where her boyfriend (Phil) was sitting in the driving seat . He gave us a dirty look and began to drive after auntie red lips got into the car . She looked at me and said 'you , young lady are going to that stupid ,snotty boarding school you got into and are staying there. '

'The boarding school is not snotty or stupid , it is for talent students and I am one and what about Rose-red I'm not leaving or going without her ,she is my sister and what about Matt,Ed and Clark what happens to them they are our brothers ' I said .I saw Sky look at me and I hugged her tightly.

Aunt red lips the said angrily 'Don't you dare get lippy with me , you will go to that boarding school and i will not have to see you again , your brothers will stay at their stupid boarding school and about your little sister yeah, well , I'll take her with me as much as I do not want I have to as I am your only family and she is too young to go to school .'

I remarked 'No , you can't separate us , she's my sister and why can't she come with me instead '

Phil then said ' Oi shut it, your aunt said she is taking little girl and she will got it.'

I shuddered at his voice , tears began to form in my eyes , I hugged Sky tightly as I could see her shaking . I then quietly said ' will i get to see Rose '

Aunt red lips' face the softened for bit and then she went back to being horrible 'Maybe in the future yeah '

The car journey was silent for the next half -an-hour .Then the car stopped somewhere ,I looked up and realised that we had got to my academy .Aunt red lips looked at me and said ' go on . out . or Phil will do it'. Phil looked at me and gave me a very angry , threaten look .I opened door still holding Sky's hand and got out slowly. Aunt red lips looked at me ' uh , leave your sister '

Tears started fall down both me and Sky's face . Then I saw Phil and Aunt red lips next to me . I said ' can I hug her' . Aunt red lips nodded . As i hugged Sky I hid her necklace under her polo neck jumper so no one take it , I then whispered to her 'Keep it forever and hide it from bad people like Phil .I'll keep my necklace too , never forget me and your brothers and if you need me think about me I'll be with you here and here . I'll miss you Rose-red ' I said as I touched her heart and head

Phil' then said 'ENOUGH you two alright go ' . He shoved Sky in the car and I began to scream 'No Rose-red , red , no!' I saw Sky bang on the window as the car drove off . I tried something I never did before in my life . I said telepathically to Sky' _I LOVE YOU, IF YOU NEED ME JUST THINK ABOUT ME AND I'LL TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS AND REMEMBER ME AND YOUR BROTHERS OKAY .I LOVE YOU ROSE-RED'_.Then I heard Sky reply softly in my mind .'I_ LOVE YOU ELENA AND OKAY I'LL REMEMBER EVERYTHING YOU SAY. I'M SCARED' ._I THEN SAID TO HER _'YOUR STRONG LIKE SUPER GIRL OKAY' _.She then said _'OKAY'_

12 YEARS LATER

My eyes flew open and that memory . It still haunts me . Half my sleep is disturbed by bad memories . I looked around and remembered i was on a plane to America, Colorado , Denver and then i would get a taxi to Wrickenridge to go live with my sister Sky and my adoptive parents Simon and Sally . Then began to fell really excited as i remembered i had not seen them in a year and half as i was really busy .

**so tell me what you think . please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed or followed , big hugs go to you guys . This chapter maybe boring at the beginning but i hope it gets interesting towards the end as the nect chapter is going to be really good (I hope at least) . I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review ,follow or favourite . It really makes me happy when people review or follow.**

The plane journey was very tedious and I slowly began to drift off . I then began to contemplate whether or not to call Sally and tell her I was coming today but then ended up calling her . I dialed sally's number and waited for her to pick . After two rings a soft, lively female voice picked up and said 'hello'

I then said 'Hi Sally, it's Elena '

Sally then cried with delight 'Oh my goodness , sweetheart how are you ? did you not think about calling me this week , hmm?

I then said ' whoops. I was going to call yesterday but I was busy packing '

Sally then questioned suspiciously 'What do you mean packing ?'

Excitement in my voice , I said ' I'm coming to join you guys in Wrickenridge, my boss said he wanted me to come to Denver sometimes to work I'll be on my long term break in like two days time so yeah .

Sally then said 'Oh that's fantastic sweetheart ! When you coming?

I gave a slight shaky laugh and said 'today , I should land in like an hour or two in Denver ' I hurriedly said straight then said ' don't tell Simon or Sky I'm coming though , I want it to be a surprise .

Sally then screamed down the phone 'Elena Georgina Lana Bright ! ' i thought ouch full name she continued shouting ' Why didn't you say you were coming today '

I then said guilty ' I don't know , I wanted it to be a surprise and i couldn't resist calling you and telling you I was coming today'

Her voice then softened and she said ' Aw , that was sweet of you darling but next time you might tip me off before hand yeah and don't worry I won't tell Simon or Sky you're coming .But Sky won't be home till nine as she is with her boyfriend today and might have gone to Denver to go see his brothers'

I then said 'you mean Zed right '

sally then said ' you know him '

no Sky just told me she is going out with him but anyways I won't come home till about ten because I have to go to a meeting in Denver first so yeah.

Sally then said ' sweetheart who's picking you up from the airport'

'Oh my boss is picking me up but I don't where we live in Wrickenridge so I need the address for when my boss is dropping me off after the meeting okay '

She began to laugh and told me the address while i wrote it down .

Then the pilot announced we would be landing in two hours . I said goodbye and see you soon to Sally . During my long conversation with Sally I hadn't realised that the man next me had nodded off on my shoulder . I then needed to go toilet badly . I tried to wake up the man gently . I kept on saying ' excuse me sir , excuse me sir ' After several attempts trying to wake up the man gently I grabbed my ice cold water and poured the water down the man's back . The man shot up as if he'd been shot and screamed ' What the fuck , who put water down my back , it's not even funny . A small grin played on my lips , while the other people around me tried to suppress their laughters .

I then said 'whoops , I'm sorry sir , I reached for my cup and try to take sip of water but you slept on my shoulder , so I must of split on you in the process of me trying to drink the water'. A small grin was appearing on my lips as soon as the man went as red as a tomato due to the embarrassment . I quietly stood up and and went to the toilet to go freshen up . I looked at my reflection in the mirror , my long wavy brown hair coming to my waist , my eyes were beginning to change colour again .They could change to seven different colours (brown, amber,blue ,green ,grey,hazel and violet). It happened to all my siblings but now there eye colour only changed to four colours and they could control whenever it changed because they had found their soulfinders. But me, I had seven colours to choose from but found it hard sometimes to control how they changed . I then choose one colour and that was green (luminous , rich green)as it made my other face features stand out a bit more and was my original eye colour . I then applied my a bit of lip gloss and blusher .

When I came out of the toilet the air-hosts were telling everyone to sit as we were about land . The man who was sitting couldn't even look at me due to the fact he felt embarrassed . Once we landed I went to pick up my luggage . To be honest , I didn't know how I was going to carry three suitcases till and two bags till my boss Douglas came . Douglas wasn't just my boss he was a friend of my parents (biological parents) and I only met him after we were adopted by simon and sally . He was caring and looked out for me when I went dangerous missions for the savant net , police and FBI . Douglas pulled me into a tight, warm embrace and said ' you alright Elena'

I said 'Yeah , how are you ?

'Good , we should get going for the meeting ' He then paused and looked at me and said ' Elena why are you wearing shots and a cardigan with flats in this cold weather'

I replied with ' I just got back from London and it was hot 'My phone began to buzz and I looked and saw it was text from boyfriend , it said :hey babes can't wait to see you soon . A small grin was plastered on my face now . My boyfriend Kyle and me had been together for a year and half .We had been working together in London when we had to do jobs for the savant net and FBI. We had our ups and downs but still we were together right . I knew that what I felt for Kyle was not the true love I wanted . The love I would have with my soulfinder that was only if I ever found but oh well , I still kind loved Kyle . Anyways I was still happy was going to see Kyle as I hadn't seen him in three weeks as he was working here for a bit .

Douglas then said 'Elena , hello , come on lets go '

I then clocked that Douglas was calling me , I immediately picked up my two hand bags and took one of my suitcases while Douglas juggled the other two big suitcases . We headed out of the airport and finally arrived at a tall building office . As I was about to take my suitcases Douglas said ' Leave it , I'll get someone take inside . you go get warm and sign in to the office yeah. oh and don't forget to come to the fourth floor ,room 230 for the meeting at 20.00. yeah'

I just simply nodded . I straight away headed to the reception . A young lady looked up from her computer and said ' Hi , you must be Elena ,Douglas said you would be coming today .'

I nervously said ' yes' and then said ' Do you know where Kyle Robertson's office is'

She then said ' Oh , just go to the fourth floor walk straight ahead to room 238 '

I then said ' thank you so much '

She replied ' your welcome , I'm glad I could help '

I then skipped off to the elevator thinking about Sky and Kyle . I could see a few people looking at me , there face expressions were either who is she or she is cute .

Once i got to the forth floor I walked straight head till I got to room 238 . I knocked softy and popped my head in . The smile on my face disappeared as what I saw shocked me and a teardrop slipped down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's pov**

I could not stop the tear that escaped my eye . I stood their shocked . Kyle was literally snogging a girl's face off in the office . He immediately stopped when he saw me and said ' Elena , I swear does not look like what it seems.' I then straight walked out quickly , I didn't even know where my feet were taking me . I then stopped at room 230 and remembered I had meeting in their . I walked straight in and heard someone scream with joy 'Elena !' I recognised the voice anywhere .It was Sky and she practically jumped on me when she was hugging . I stumbled back bit but gained my balanced again and began to laugh , completely forgetting about Kyle . I then looked up and saw seven guys that looked like brothers , a guy that I guessed by looking at him their father and a lady which I guessed was their mother sitting round a table for twenty people to sit giving me a small smile . I just gave a little smile back. Sky then said telepathically '_put your shields up for a bit ' . So_ I did then Sky said _'they're hot right ' _I then began to laugh and I then remembered Kyle . Silent tears began to fall down my face . Sky the said ' OH MY GOD ! Elena are you okay.'

I then quickly wiped the tears away and said ' fine ' Just as I finished my sentence Kyle walked , he looked tense , I looked at him and he could tell I was very pissed off. There was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife . Sky looked at me and knew something had happened . Even the guys shifted in their sits . Kyle began with 'Elena , it's not what it '

I cut him off and said ' I don't want hear it Kyle ' I looked at the time on my phone and saw there was 30 minutes before the meet would start . Straightway something came to mind and I had to do this . I knew I would enjoy doing this too. So I then whispered to Sky I'll be right back ' I quickly walked out of the room and saw a guy walking past and said to' him do you know where the care takers room is on this floor'

The guy gave me a strange look and said ' room 240 , right at the end '

I then said 'thanks' and quickly made my way to the room . I found paint , water bottles . glues , cleaning products . So I took the paint , water bottles , glue . I then went it to Kyle's office and got down to business. I took off my cardigan and began to pour glue on his seat, I put paint on his desk and the walls ,poured some water on the floor and took out my eyeliner and crushed on the carpet . I then put paint on top of the door and took picture of the mess I had made in his office . I was pleased happy . Me and my friends had this rule that if your boyfriend cheated on you , you should dump him in style and this is how we did it and to be honest you felt better off you had done this . I then came back into the meeting room with 10 minutes to spare . Sky so that I looked much happier when I walked into the and said ' what have you been up to Elena '

I simply said 'nothing ' and took my place next to Sky.

Kyle then came and said 'Elena listen , what you saw was nothing'

I then looked at him and said 'A , I don't have to listen and B what do you mean what I saw was nothing. I trying to say that it's okay if you go kiss other girls while were still going out.' The room went quiet and I knew everyone was listen

Kyle the said 'Nah , I know it's not alright but come on' he then tried to hold my hand

I then said through gritted teeth ' don't touch me ! '

Kyle then said 'come on babes '

I cut him off and said ' don't call me babes and Kyle this is not the first this happened you've cheated on me before three times in the year and half we've been together, you think that's alright!' I exclaimed the last part

Then Sky said softly ' Elena '

I then turned to Sky and said 'yeah'

She then said quietly ' he's lying , he's cheated on you more than three times '

I looked at Kyle , shock written across my face . He then said to Sky ' you shut it '

I then could feel one of the brothers stand up and was about to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything , rage filled in my voice ' Listen , Kyle ,you will never tell my sister to shut it , got it ' I could hear the brothers and , i'm guessing the mother and father gasping at the revelation . I continued saying 'and to be honest I'm getting sick of you and your of voice . so can you just leave me alone.'

He was about to walk out and then I said to him 'wait ' he turned around and looked at me with taunting eyes and I said with massive smug look on my face ' oh and by the way your dumped ' I heard a few people going 'ouch' or 'that got hurt ' As I continued to say ' I'm sorry .' He looked at me confused and I said ' you'll find out later ' . He then began to say ' you can't ' and I just waved him a bye-bye gesture and he stormed out of the room .I then realised that a few people had come to watch me and Kyle's drama and when I looked at them and gave a small nervous smile all just started to say ' I got to go' or say 'I'm sorry ,I need to um ' and then they would go . I would then whisper a small bye

Sky then hugged and whispered to me 'thanks and I'm sorry you guys broke up'

I hugged her back tightly , then pulled back and looked into her eyes 'no one tells me baby sister to shut up okay and you shouldn't be sorry that we broke up , I would've eventually broken up with him.' Then a tear I couldn't stop slipped down my face . Sky immediately pulled me into hug and said 'hey , what's wrong , you still love him or something '

I wiped away the tear and I laughed and said ' no Sky, I'm only upset that he lied to me and cheated on me . It was to good to be true anyways . ' I softly then said'but I dumped him in style 'I smiled

Sky began to smirk and said ' what do you mean ' I then began to grin and said' you'll find out soon .'

Then Douglas came in and said ' alright , guys should we start '

I then remembered there was other people in the room , I looked at them and gave a small smile . Douglas said to quietly ' do you want to sit .'

I then said ' oh sorry ' and sat down . Douglas then said ' Right everyone , this is Elena Bright ,Sky's sister .' I just waved and said 'Hi'

I heard soft mumble of them saying hey .Then Douglas said 'Saul , you want to introduce everyone ' I then a man with a few strong native american features , like long dark hair up to his shoulders with grey eyes stood up and said ' Hi , Elena , I'm Saul Benedict ' He took out his hand and I shaked it and mumbled a soft ' hi'

He then said to Douglas ' A shy one isn't she .' Sky and Douglas began to laugh . I then said ' I'm sure you'll see that I liked have a lot of fun soon. I'm sorry that Douglas and Sky decided to burst out laughing '

Douglas then stopped laughing and said 'she sure likes to have fun but she's lovely 'I then stood up and did a pretend bow and said 'why thank you very much sir ' I could hear people sniggering or laughing quietly . Douglas then said to Saul ' please continue'

Saul had a huge smile on his face and said ' This is my wife Karla ' He pointed a beautiful ,petite, spanish lady with long hair and dark brown eyes that made her other features stand out. she came and hugged me . She then said 'Nice to meet you Elena .'

I then said 'you too Mrs Benedict'

She then said ' call me Karla and call him ' she pointed to her husband 'Saul'

I shyly said ' okay'

Then Saul said ' and these are our seven son' He pointed to seven guys , who had similar features to each other . He then said 'this Zed , he's the youngest and I'm guessing you know Sky's soulfinder ' Zed smiled at me and I smiled back . He had thick curly hair, brown eyes like his mother and a strong jaw structure

I just said 'yeah'

He then said 'this is Yves he's second youngest ' He had pointed to boy who had sleek brown and looked a bit looked bit like Clark Kent . He also wore glasses .

Saul then introduced me to Xavier , he had a great sense of humour , I already liked him .He was the tallest out of all his brother and looked a bit like Zed but with grey eyes .He had just finished school

He then introduced me to Will the fourth oldest , he was funny too and seemed relaxed , he had curly brown hair and grey eyes too . I was told he goes to university

Saul then introduced me to Victor the third eldest , he had dark long hair tied in a short ponytail with brown eyes, he seemed calm and looked like he did a lot of work . He had a straight and guessed he was really serious. He worked for the FBI

Then I was introduced to Uriel,the second eldest he looked very calm and sweet like Yves , He had soft curls and brown eye. He was in University studying forensic science .

I was then introduced to Trace , the eldest , he had sleek hair like Yves with grey eyes . He worked for the police .He seemed nice but could be tough when needed to .I said hi to each of them and they said hi back.

Douglas then said 'Victor , Elena will be working with you. after both of you get your long 6 months break. which starts tomorrow

Victor then spoke and said ' are you serious another female colleague, most of the time they don't work instead they gawk at me .'

Karla then said with shock' Victor'

I then said 'what makes you think I'll gawk at you , you don't even know me and you already think I'll drop at your feet'

Xavier then said ' fierce '

Then everyone said ' not now Xavier

Victor then said 'I bet you will stare at me and all . you won't even do your work properly'

I then retorted ' I think I would be more interested in my work , than I would be in you anyways , I can definitely tell you've got an inflated ego '

Sky then said 'Elena !'

Then we heard a man shout 'What the fuck!'

Everyone ran out of the meeting and followed where the shouting came from and we ended up at Kyle's office. I then had the biggest grin on my face he was covered in paint and was stuck on his office chair . All the people were either laughing or trying to hide their laughter . This included the Benedicts and Douglas and Sky . I took out my camera and took a picture of Kyle and his office looking a mess .

I then said with a huge smirk on my face 'How you doing Kyle there . Do you like the new look for your office .'

Kyle then said with anger ' you did this , are you serious '

I then said ' yeah , and this is the way you dump a cheat in style '

Kyle then said ' this is so embarrassing I'm going back to London where nobody will know about this .

Sky then whispered 'nice one' she too was smiling

Victor said to me with amusement and sarcasm ' wow , I can't believe you did this '

I then said to him telepathically ' yeah , I did and what'

Victor looked shocked with amazement and then just went quiet . I gave him a strange look.

**so tell me what you think. please review , follow or favourite :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much , for those reviewed , followed or favourited. It made me smile. So this chapter , I've decided to do a bit from Victor's pov. But there'll be some of Elena too. Sorry it took so long to update so enjoy. **

**Victor's pov**

Oh My God . Elena spoke to me telepathically and I feel good . The whole of me feels good , I feel like I can do a back hand spring , then a somersault . Wait that was a bit too extreme . I'm meant to be the sensible one .Then feel came she was my soulfinder. My flashed with excitement and I kept staring at her till Trace slapped me round the back of my head and whispered ' dude quit staring at the poor girl you're freaking her out '

I then I immediately stopped staring at her and remembered how rude I had been to her . Isn't this great she probably hates and me and at the way she is looking at me I guess that confirmed she hated . My soulfinder hated , I guess I would have to win her back some way .

**Elena's pov**

Victor was staring at me for a bit and it was kind freaky , I then saw Trace say something and then he stopped staring went back to his usual straight face .

I felt so jet-lagged but I was alright , all I wanted to do was go home and have one large hot chocolate , topped with a whip of cream and a chocolate wafer . I began to walk way from Kyle's office and then Douglas said 'wait there Elena ' I stopped in my Tracks and said 'Yes' He then said ' enjoy your break , you really need it , especially after today , any problems call me , understand ' . I smiled and replied ' thanks and will do , bye ' He gave me a hug and said ' oh Yeah you're cars are coming soon , maybe tomorrow , they should arrive at your house .' I then screamed with glee ' Oh my God really , can't wait see ya .' Douglas just waved .

Sky caught up with me and said ' ready to go home '

I said ' yeah , I'm so jet lagged and tired , I call a taxi ' I pulled my phone out my phone was about to dial when a hand land on my shoulder I jumped and screamed . Sky was on the flooring immediately and so were the rest of the Benedict boys , I turned around to see it was Victor whose hand was on my shoulder , I shrugged and began to screech ' what the hell ! why did you do that ? is it some kind of joke , ' He began to smirk , I then said ' what are you smirking about seriously , ugh.' Victor was really getting on my nervous now .

He then said 'nothing , I was going to give you a lift home '

I then replied ' No thanks I'm alright , I rather would catch a taxi '

Victor then teased ' Come on Elena , I won't bite and look you have three huge suitcases '

Sky then said ' come Elena , if it makes you feel better I'll stay with you in the car .'

Karla then came and join the conversation and said ' please let Victor take you home and to keep Victor in line Zed ,Trace and Sky will be with you , please sweetheart '

A pang of guilt came over me as Karla said please . Sky then announced ' she is going to let Vick drive us home because she feels guilty that she made Karla said please '

I then exclaimed ' Sky ' Karla laughed and said ' I see your weak spot if you don't want to do something that much and we say please you feel bad and will do it'

I gave a small smile and said ' not always , only sometimes ' I then realised my suitcases were in the back of Victors cars . Victor smirked at me and looked at her up and down , I then scolded him , he opened the door for me in a gentleman like manner I got in and took out my iPad from my back pack that was on my back . I was glad I was in the car because it was really cold outside and wearing shorts and a cardigan with flats in the autumn season in Denver wasn't the best idea . I looked at my iPad and realised that one of my best friends was sending a video chat request , it was Charlie , I accepted the request and screamed ' Charlie '

he said ' Elena , how are you ' then someone else interrupted and screeched 'Elena , oh my God , you got there , you alright , we're missing you like loads already ' It was my other best friend Hailey

I then said with a small smile ' guys I'm good and I miss you too like loads .'

Charlie immediately recognised there was something up and said ' Elena what's wrong , and don't say nothing.'

I then just said ' I broke up with Kyle because he cheated and I dumped him '

Charlie began to grin and said ' good he doesn't deserve you , how did you dumped him '

I chuckled and said ' proper , as in trashed his office , put paint on the walls and desk , put glue on his desk and put paint on the door and then it spilt on him'

Charlie and Hailey were laughing and so was I . Charlie then said ' Nice one , well done ,anyways now you're free and looking hot and all , what you going to do ?'

I laughed and said ' probably go party '

Then Sky said ' Elena you can't do that'

I laughed and said 'only kidding '

Charlie screamed ' Sky ' and Hailey joined in . Sky then said ' hey guys , how are you '

Charlie and Hailey said in unison ' good ' Sky began to giggle as Zed tickled her . Sky kept saying ' Zed stop' as she laughed .

Hailey then said ' Oh my God Sky, you have a boyfriend , Oh God '

Sky began to blush and I said ' That's right Hailey she's got a boyfriend and she is no longer innocent ' Sky slapped my arm , and I said ' oww!'

Hailey then said ' lets see your boyfriend come on Sky , Elena turn the screen' I simply turned the screen and showed Zed face . Zed then gave a simple wave .

Everyone began to laugh and Sky turned red . Charlie then said ' Elena what are you going to do during you're break ? Sit around and look pretty .'

I laughed and said ' Charlie you think I'm pretty , aww how sweet '

Charlie then replied ' No you're hot , isn't that right everyone ' Everyone then said yeah . I laughed . I looked up from my screen and saw Victor holding the steering wheel really tightly , and eyes full of jealousy , I began to think what is there to be jealous about and try to ignore the look in his eyes .

**Victor pov **

****He called my Elena hot how could he . She's my soulfinder , I then realised how tight my hands were around the steering wheel . I tried to relax . Trace was giving me suspicious glances and then whispered ' Dude what's wrong , let go of the steering wheel , you holding it to tightly'

I'd look up at the mirror to look at Elena every now and then , just to look at her . She was hot there was no doubt about , the way she laughed so cute . I then realised I was going all soppy over this girl I barely new anything about . I tried to divert my attention back on the road but at the back of my mind I knew I'd have to tell Elena some way we were soulfinders

**Elena pov **

****Sky then said we were getting closer to home and I said goodbye to Charlie and Hailey and told them I'd missed them lots , Charlie warned me off the chocolate but there was no way I would stay away from them . When we arrived Victor stopped abruptly at a house that looked quite big for three people to live their but , Simon and Sally hoped that me and my three brothers would join so explains. I opened the car door and slid out .Sky whispered to me' we're home .' I smiled at her . Victor , Trace and Zed had gotten out my suitcases . Sky pushed me forward , I then said ' wait , I can't make you guys carry my suitcases ' . Zed then said ' please , going inside we will take these inside pretty please '

I then said ' Zed why did you do that , you try to make me feel bad ' A smirk grew on his face . I said ' cheeky' I looked over at Victor and saw he still had that look on his face from the car , what is he jealous about ? I pushed open the gate and ran up to the door and knocked on it gently . I heard soft footsteps come towards the door . The door opened with a soft click and there stood Sally .She immediately engulfed me into a warm , tight embrace . Then I saw Simon he practically lifted me off the ground and hugged me . I laughed as Simon and Sally bombarded me with questions about how I was , and my journey .I then realised the rest of the Benedicts were in the house and Simon and Sally began to thank Karla and Saul for bringing me and Sky home . I quietly slipped out of the room and went into the kitchen . It was very spacious , I went and picked up a cup and filled some water from the tap . I drank it in two gulps , I heard light footsteps come into the kitchen .I put the cup into the sink and turned around , in front of me stood Victor

I then asked Victor ' what's wrong with you ?'

He replied ' nothing '

'Then in the car why did you have these weird expressions on your face while I talked to my friends .'

He then said ' I don't know maybe your going to hook up with your mate or something '

I answered him saying ' first of all what is it to you and secondly Charlie is my best friend and Hailey and him are soulfinders , anything else on your mind you'd like to say'

It looked as if he was going to say something and then he simply said ' No ' and walked out of the kitchen .

**So tell me what you think hope you enjoyed it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi , thank you to those who read , reviewed my story . I hope you enjoy this chapter and I almost forgot I put up a poll on my profile saying 'Who is your favourite Benedict brother . So do vote and tell me who is your favourite brother , and I've already started it . **

**Elena's pov**

****I've been in America, Colorado ,Wrickenridge for a week . It was the usual in the morning get up at six go for my morning jog , thanks to my power to memorise I had memorised my path home and around the town but I had never went through the forest or the so called 'ghost town'.I'd make everyone breakfast and then everyone would just go . Sky would high school , Simon and Sally would go to the art centre and finally me I usually was at home practising my many talents I had memorised .I had also met Mrs Hoffman. She was a lively , chatty and was well respected around the town . She seem to like me and Sky told me that was good and I should stay in her good book as the last person who had got in Mrs Hoffman's bad book seem to regret for the rest of their lives.

This morning was different as Simon and Sally told me that at Sky's high school there was teacher who had been absent in the science department , I was told that they had already told the principal I was going to cover for him. Wasn't that just great . I had to teach . Maybe it was not going to be that bad eh . I ran upstairs and put on a sleeveless cream blouse with black jeans and black boots with a burgundy leather jacket and a scarf. I ran back down the stairs and grabbed my bag and saw Sky standing next the door with her bag too. I grabbed my keys and said 'Ready .' Sky simply nodded and I went into my black Mercedes Benz Sky looked stunned and I grin and said 'get in' . Sky then directed me to her school and when we got there , I got out then immediately saw Zed , Yves being dropped off by Victor ,hate was seething throw me at the sight of him. He had been really getting to me for some reason and I didn't know why . I then felt a soft hand on my shoulder and Sky whispered 'Come on ' I smiled and nodded . I saw a few boys whistle and I thought God what's wrong them cant they clearly see I am older than like two years or maybe more depend on their age . Sky began snigger , she clearly had picked up on my annoyance . Sky led me to the office and left for class with Zed with a soft bye from both . I gave small wave and turned my attention at the man sitting in the office chair . He began to smile and took out his hand for a shake . I shaked it . He then said ' Hi um Mr Joe and um guessing you're Elena Bright as in Sky's sister ' I then replied ' yep ' . He continued and said ' Thank you for coming and for covering the science alright , did I mention you could pass for one of our senoir students '

I didn't know how to reply to this was it compliment or insult I don't know . I just gave a shaky laugh and said ' It's alright and I'm 20 years old '

Mr Joe said ' oh wow , you must studied really hard '

I then said 'yeah I guess and what year group am I teaching '

Mr Joe came out behind from his desk ' Okay you'll see in a minute ' He led the way and I followed that when I realised I could actually blend in with rest of the students . Mr Joe stopped in front of a class , I stopped right behind him . The racket coming out of the class was amazing ,it could probably make you go deaf , it reminded i t of me when I was in school a couple years ago. Mr Joe opened the door and the class went silent .

Mr Joe then said ' good morning everyone , Mr Roberts is not here. so Miss Bright we will be covering ,' A few smirks grew on some of their faces , Mr Joe continued I don't want to hear you've been messing around otherwise you'll deal with Principal Malone got that ' All their smirks disappeared immediately at the sound of that .Mr Joe walked out . I came to the teacher's desk . The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop , there was so much tension . I looked around the room and guessed these students were either 17 or 18 so I then said casually ' OK listen up , don't call Miss Bright , call me Elena , I don't to make this to formal so yeah. two think your when test my limits feel free to but you'll egret it at the end .three don't I'll try make this quite relaxed as I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable .so yeah '

Immediately I everyone let out a huge breath and gave a small smile . Then I got on with lesson letting everyone talk every now and then . Did a few small experiments refreshing their brains and at the end of the lesson everyone left buzzing and I got a few byes and thanks , and nice lesson. I looked at the time and realised it was break and went out into the staff room Mr Joe pointed out in the morning . I could hear group of teachers in corner whispering saying the 'girl looks like she's eighteen , how is she teaching' . I walked past them and said ' Is there problem' they shook their heads and as I walked pasted I whispered 'I'm 20 by the way ' To be honest I couldn't stand this so I walked out and bumped into Sky ,Zed ,Yves , another boy and two girl with them .Sky looked at me and knew Iwas frustrated already , she asked ' what's wrong ?'

I replied ' some of the other teachers think I'm eighteen and can't teach .'

Zed then came into our conversation and said ' from what hear the Seniors said their lesson was awesome and they loved and you can teach . So forget what they say '

I then said 'thanks Zed '

Then I saw a girl nudge Sky whisper something . Sky smiled and said ' Elena I want you to meet Nelson , Tina and Zoe they are absolutely amazing , and yeah .'

I smiled and said ' Hey guys .'

Sky then said' it's lunch so were going to have lunch '

I then said ' I'M going out now . apparently I only had to cover that less for now so yeah , if they want anymore they'll ask . You guys want anything '

They all then replied 'it's alright , were good .'

I then said ' ok I'll see you guys later ,bye.'

They all said 'bye '

and without I left . I saw a coffee shop just about five minutes from the school . I walked as I had given my keys to Sky for her to come home later . I walked in and a strong whiff of coffee hit my nose .The smell of bakery tickling my taste buds . I walked to the counter and a lady in her mid thirties turned around and said 'Hello dear, what would you like ?'

I gave soft smile and said ' one hot chocolate and 2 slice of brownies please .'

the lady said ' okay it'll just be a few minutes , dear. 'I nodded . A man walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. He kept looking at me up and down and I began to feel very uncomfortable . I slowly moved back a step and he moved towards me. I kept moving back until I hit the solid , cold wall. Now the man was inches away from me and I was cornered . I felt scared but knew not show it .The man beginning to touch strands of my hair .

I then seethed ' don't touch me .' A poisonous grin formulated on his mouth and he said 'what if I don't want to.'

I repeated myself and said 'Don't touch me !' Then someone grabbed the man and punched him in the face .I could finally move .I finally looked to who had rescued me from this .

**so tell me what you think. Review ,favourite and follow please . Don't forget to vote for your favourite Benedict brother on the poll. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you some much to those of you who reviewed and voted . Keeping voting for your favourite brother . I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'll try and update as soon as I can .**

**Elena Pov**

Itwas Victor. Victor had saved me from the guy . Victor stood the man straight and said with rage ' she said not to touch her , so why you touching her.' For some reason Victor felt protected of me but why ? I was really confused but relieved that he had saved otherwise things would've gone really bad .The man was now shaking and said ' Mate ,I didn't nothing to her '

Victor then laughed and said ' you sure about that . From where I was standing you looked like you were more than nothing .'

The man now had gained courage then replied ' Anyways what's it to you . You know what actually I did touch her and I'll do more than that now .and 'Before the guy got to finish his sentence Victor thrusted a fist right into his face . I gasped and then the man began to smile Victor punched him again . Victor looked furious . The lady who had taken my order the shouted ' Victor stop .' Victor stopped , he rage running through his face. I now looked scared , you know what scratched that ,terrified . The lady then went to the man on the floor he had a smug look on his face . The lady then stated ' I suggest you wipe that smug look on your face young man and leave my cafe now and never come back . I don't like men who touch women they don't know .'

The man staggered as he got up and gave me a wicked smile and walked out laughing . I then whispered a soft thank you to the cafe owner and she then told me her name was Mrs Owen and if anything like that happened in her shop again she would give a good spanking to the man .I laughed delicately and turned my attention to Victor . I looked at my feet and said softly ' Thank you '.

Victor then replied '_It's alright .'_ I then felt a small buzz inside me , and that's when _I _Victor had spoke telepathically . It felt different but in a good way . A small smile began to play on my lips . I couldn't believe it Victor Benedict was my soulfinder . It kept going round in my mind in circles , if I didn't speak soon , I'd probably scare him away . I then said 'you're my '

Victor finished off me by saying 'soulfinder,I know' He had grin on his face now.

I asked confusedly ' But how did you know.'

He then said ' I found out on the first day we met . '

I then asked ' But why didn't you say anything .'

He then replied ' I don't know , whenever I was going to tell you, I'd say something stupid and end up making you hate me evenmore than before and you've only been here a week and a bit .'

I then said with a smile ' I don't hate anymore , I think I might love you more than you can imagine now .' I looked up at his face and saw a bruise formulating on his jaw from the fight . I said ' Oh God Victor , your jaw .'

He then shrugged his shoulders and said ' It's alright , I got Xavier to heal for me .' I pang of guilt began to flood over me . Victor immediately said ' Hey , don't feel bad , it's not your fault .'

I whispered ' yeah it is , you were trying to protect me .'

He changed topic and said ' go find us a seat , have you ordered .'

I replied ' Yeah but I just need to pay.'

Victor then said 'okay , I'll go pay and you find us a seat. '

I then said ' No it's alright , I'll pay for my stuff.'

Victor then replied with a deep rumbled laugh ' No I'll pay .'

I then said ' No I'll pay .'

Victor said with a grin playing on his lips ' will we always be like this .'

I responded by saying ' I guess so , I'll let you pay okay , just this once.' I placed a light kiss on his cheeks ,avioding causing him pain .

I walked off to find us a table . As I walked off heard him say ' We'll see about that .'

**I know it was kind short but tell me what you think. Review , favourite or follow . I hope enjoyed this :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who reviewed , Sorry for the late update everyone . HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

**Elena's pov **

So it's been three days since I found out about Victor being my soulfinder . I haven't told anyone and neither has he yet . I guess we were both still getting over this amazing realisation. But for me memories from the past were coming back specially one memory . One I feared so much .My dad's half brother Daniel Kelly something he said . Then my phone buzzed distracting from my thoughts . Smile kept growing on my face as I read the message from Victor . It said : _hey , sweetie , was wondering if you could meet me tonight at 12.00 am in the ghost town .xxx_

_I replied :course I will but I'm going to get in so much trouble if I get caught .By the way where is ghost town and why is it called ghost town .xxx_

I sat on my double bed waiting for him to reply and planning my escape out of the house at 12.00 am . Also I thought about what would be the consequent of sneaking , maybe getting grounded , cleaning the house , doing the garden ... the list could go on but , I knew the risk we'll be worth taking .

Victor texted ten minutes later saying : _It's about a 15 minute walk from your house , keep walking straight till you reach the last house at then end of the row of your house I'll meet you there and walk with you from there and I'll fill you on later why ghost town is called that name and thanks for coming I know it's risky same here . See you tonight ._

Sky came into my room and said 'hey , what you've been up to , you've been in here all day .I'm going down for dinner and Sally said to come down for dinner now .'

I replied ' okay coming , and Sky ..um'

Sky then looked at me suspiciously and drawled the next word ' yes .'

I then asked quietly ' could you cover for me tonight .'

Sky jumped on me and exclaimed ' Oh My God Elena , what have you been up to .'

I replied ' Nothing , I just wanted to go for a walk and um ,explore this town a little bit more and see there creepy places , so I could tell Hayley and Charlie about it .'

Sky then said casually ' Okay if you say so and I'll cover as best as I can .'

I couldn't believe Sky had just said okay , seriously , wow . I then replied ' thanks so much best sister alive .'

I ran downstairs and ate dinner quickly . I went back upstairs immediately to get dressed to go out. I put on my black jeans and a polo neck jumper with a hooded white cardigan . I applied a bit lip gloss and a bit of faint eyeliner . I then put my boots next to the window so I could later jump out of the window . I went under my duvet and pretend to be a sleep. I heard Sally open my door slightly and closed it immediately after she saw me asleep . Sky then said to me telepathically_ : they're in their bedroom you can go now _

I then thanked Sky telepathically and put my boots on I opened my window and jumped 15 foot down . I landed gracefully and with a slight movement of my hand caused the window to close .I then walked all the way to the last house at the of the road and saw Victor waiting for me . Victor welcomed me with a warm embrace . I felt warm inside his arm as if he was protect me from the chilly autumn then took my hand and we walked towards this beautiful field with a blanket on the floor with a few candles . As soon as we got their candles went out . I chuckled softly as Victor began cursing and tried to relights the candles but every time he tried the match went out . I laughed harder and felt sorry for him and slowly began to stop laughing . I took his hand in mine and lit the candles with one click from my hands .

Victor just looked at me and then said annoyed ' you could've done that before instead laughing .'

I then said ' sorry sweetie, but , it was funny watching you struggle trying to light the candle .'

He imitated by saying ' sorry sweetie ' and then his fingers were tickling my waist . I screeched begging him stop and he simply just laughed . We spent an hour laughing at each others silly remarks and just tickling each other .Victor then stopped and said 'Tell me '

I replied ' what .'

He then said ' sometimes I feel how your feeling , I can tell you're scared of something .' My smile began to falter

I began with ' well ..' Then my phone began to buzz telling me it 2.45 am . Iswore under my breath and said ' I got to go. Simon and Sally will probably realise I've gone and Sky won't be able to cover for long either.'

Victor looked at me and asked ' did you tell her ?'

I replied saying ' no , I said I was going out for a walk and she said okay .you tell.'

He said ' Nope '

I then said ' Victor , I'm fine and if anything is not good I'll tell you.'

Victor's brown eyes gazed into my now grey eyes and he simply said ' okay , you better or watch out .'

I began to grin and he took my hand . We walked back together until we reached to the house at the end of the row . I gave a him quick peck on the lips and jogged home quickly . I looked at my bedroom window and saw it had locked . Damn the stupid thing .

I then went to the front door and opened it quietly . I took my boots off and began to walk towards the stairs when I looked towards the sitting room and saw Simon and Sally sitting there . Crap I was busted .

**So tell me what you think .From here on there is a lot more to come . Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone , hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Elena Pov**

I am in deep shit , crap. Simon and Sally just sat on the sofa casually looking at me . I gave a shake laugh . Simon then said ' Elena , where have you been and its ' he paused for a coupling seconds as he looked at his and continued ' 3.00 am in the morning eh .want to explain '

I began to think and replied quickly ' I went for a jog .'

Sally began to smile and said ' really in boots and a cardigan .' she added ' oh and you're wearing lip gloss and eyeliner .'

I couldn't get out of this one .But I wasn't going to crack . Simon then said ' Okay I'm going to ask want to explain where you have been.'

I replied saying 'No where' Now Sky was at the top of the stairs hiding and said telepathically_ sorry couldn't cover they went into your room event though I try to stop them ._

I responded saying _It's okay , they would've found out anyways ._

Simon interrupt saying 'Elena I'm waiting for answer and Sky I know you're there come down .'Sky came down wearing her pyjama shorts and top and sat the bottom of the stairs

I didn't saying anything so Simon then said 'since you don't want to say automatic punishment .'

I immediately shouted ' what , you can't do that .'

Simon the responded ' I think you'll find it , I can young lady .' I didn't say anything so Simon continued saying 'girls listen me and Sally are going away for 2 to 3 weeks for an art project in New York , so Elena this is your punishment , you are going to bake for the Art Center as a leaving present . Karla and Saul needed someone to bake for the cafe at the Ski and finally you'll clean the house and cook as then Benedicts are coming over .'

By the time the list was finished my eyes almost popped out my face . Sally tried to suppress her grins as she looked at my face . Simon then added ' you'll start baking at 8.00 am , okay .'

I then said 'wait , I only get like 4 hours of sleep , that isn't fair .'

Simon said smiling 'tough luck , darling you brought this upon yourself and if I were you I'd try and get to bed now .' I stormed up the stairs and took my phone out and began to text Vick about the punishment I was given because of him . But to be honest it was worth it.

**Victor pov **

I opened door grin and Trace , Xav , and Uriel sat in the sitting room skimming through the T.v channels . As I shut the door , Trace came behind and whacked me round the back of my head . I didn't complain or anything and just said ' what was that for .' All three of my brothers looked at me with astonishment . Xav was the first to speak ' dude , you been making out right , Vick's been making out with a girl , everyone Vick's been making out with a girl and I thought you'd go gay as you show no interest in anyone . wait that means you seeing someone .'

I simply looked at him and said ' nope . what makes you think that and obviously I'm going to meet my soulfinder ' then added ' one day .'

Trace was the first to answer ' I whack you round the head , you don't get pissed like your typical pissy self . Xav makes joke you might go gay don't go beat him up .'

My phone began to buzz . I waved goodnight and saw my brothers giving suspicious looks and whispering amongst themselves . I ran to my room and saw a message from my Elena . I guess she was busted .

**Elena pov**

It's 8.00 am , Sally calls me down . This was probably the worse punishment I've probably had . Ever . I went to the bathroom ,got change and got stuck in the kitchen . Baking 100 cupcakes , 100 brownies , 30 gingerbread and 4 chocolate fudge cakes was not going to be easy .

Simon shouted from the house door ' you have to deliver them too .' This now was a living hell .Sky popped her head in and mentioned something about leaving to see Zed . Right now all I wanted to do is gunge Victor in mud and piss , the amount of work I had , that shit head , I hate him . No I love him .

3 hours later ...

I've baked 100 cupcakes , decorated them , made brownies . Now I had to make ginger bread men and cakes .

1 hour and half later ..

I'm finished . All I need to do is deliver . I changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a jumper and took my car. I first went to the art center . Then to the Benedicts' ski ramp . I went into the cafe and gave to the man at the front . I saw Karla and she began to thank me , I told it was fine and ran off .

Now cleaning . time it 3.00 pm . Benedicts here in 3 hours with Simon ,Sally and Sky . 3 hours to clean and cook . great

I began to clean first an hour later I was done . I turned to cooking .Began to put the roast chicken in the oven pouring flavoured sauce over it and prepping my dessert . It was 5.30 I quickly changed and did my hair . I came back it was 6.00 . Then there was a knock on the door . I opened it and there stood 8 Benedict men and Karla with Simon , Sally and Sky . Right now I was exhausted. I went to the sofa and sat . Vick looked at me guilty .

Simon asked me ' how was the punishment .'

I narrowed my eyes and said ' A living hell.' The Benedict boys sniggered . Simon said ' shall we sit down , Elena has cooked for us tonight .'

I smiled and said 'yep , be careful I might have poisoned it as cooking was part of my punishment .' Everyone gulped except Sky who was laughing .

I brought the food out and put it on the table , I sat down and took my phone and began to text him under the table as telepathy wasn't the best idea while his family were there . Simon saw me typing and simply said ' phone .now.'

I said ' dessert 'and quickly ran into the kitchen . As I opened the oven the tap bursted open and began spitting water. I rushed and tried to close it , it wouldn't close . I couldn't use my powers to control it . To risky. someone in the sitting must have made it burst . I screamed ' help' everyone rushed in . I tried to close and moved . I slipped soaked in water . Saul came and ran towards the tap and cut the water system stopping it . Sky and Zed were trying to suppress their laughters . IT WAS THEM! Everyone was smiling or grin , but it wasn't funny . I was soaked head to toe . I stood up quietly and walked out of the kitchen .

Xav shouted ' cute ass Elena .' Then I heard a whack and Xav say ' ouch '

I changed , then Simon and Sally said they were going. I said goodbye and hugged them and they said they were sorry for the harsh punishment .Simon and Sally asked Karla and Saul to keep an eye on us . Karla and Saul responded saying we'd stay with them on some days , Vick smiled at this and winked at me . Half and hour later the Benedicts left , leaving me and Sky and me alone in the house.

**stranger pov**

Her parents have gone . Those shit ass Benedicts have left . I can clearly see what Sir sees in the girl . She is damn fine . Time to get her now . Me and the other two slowly move towards the house .

**so tell me what you think is going to happen . This chapter was kind boring , but it's a promise the next chapter and onwards are going to be very interesting indeed. Anyways review and tell me what you think:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this .**

******Elena Pov**

It's been an hour since the Benedicts left , I'm in my room lying there and Sky in hers . Then Sky rushed in to my room without making a sound , fear running through her face instead of speaking she texted me .

Sky : someones in the house and they're savants so don't speak telepath

Me: you sure

Sky :yes , I'm certain , I can feel their presence

Now I was worried who would come into our house and why ? Wait unless they're after me , Of course they were after me who else .Great . Why the fuck won't they leave me alone . I guess this what happens when you work for the savant net and FBI and police. I had to protect Sky .I then thought of how to get Sky at of the house , I texted her

Me: okay , you get out of the house . I'll deal with everything here .

Sky : how am I going to get out and I'm not leaving you .

Me : you have to go Sky and I'll help you jump out and get away from here . Don't tell anyone about this . I'll call you tomorrow after everything is clear .

I looked in to Sky's eyes tear were forming slowly .

Sky : No. I'm not leaving you can for get that shit.

I tried to fight my tears away

Me : Go Sky , I'll be fine .

I walk toward the window and unlocked it silently and gestured for to walk on the branch . I used my powers to make the branch grow strong and extended it towards my window .

Me : Sky go to Zed's house and don't say anything about anyone being here . I love you . Do this for me okay

Sky put on my boots that were next to my window and slowly began to walk on the branch . A flash back came back to me , it was when I was eight and me and Sky were jumping out of the window and our house was on fire .

I looked at Sky tears streaking her face . I blow her kiss and gestured her to jump and run . She did as I told her and I saw her run into the dark , misty night . I was scared now . I heard someone climbing up the stairs . My heart was pounding , I took my gun out of under the bed and opened the door .Put my phone in my back pocket . I creeped barefooted on the wooden floor , there were six rooms upstairs they could be in anyone .

I went towards the stairs and hear something shuffle on my left , I turned but didn't see the black figure on my right hit me in the back of the head . I slipped backwards and tumbled down the stairs . I tried to stand up for my position but I couldn't get . Three men stood over me with smug look on their faces . I then lay still , my eyes wide open , I tried to speak nothing come out .One of the men stroked my face lightly . I was seething with anger Then my alarm on my phone went off like a secruity alarm and the men swore .one of them said ' shit were going to be busted , let's go.'

The other one said ' what about the girl , we were sent to get her . Sir ain't going to be happy if we leave her .'

The first seethed ' no leave , her we tell him she wasn't there . come on let's go . '

The three men dashed out of the house . I could feel the dizziness hitting me , blackness was taking over slowly, no . This can't happen . Sky , is she okay . At the moment I was trying not to think about my sister , she had to be okay . But for me I was slipping into blackness .I lay at the bottom of the stairs . In what state , I don't know .I didn't know was going to happen . But there was one person on my in particular . A person I love so much , words can not explain it . Victor Benedict . Then I was plunged into darkness .

**What do you think is going to happen , please review and tell me what you think .More to come . I hoped you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this as there is a lot more interesting chapters to come . **

**Sky Pov**

I got to Zed's house . I was freezing due to the clothing I was wearing , shorts and a t-shirt with boots . I felt I had run miles . I knocked on the door quite loudly . I heard feet pounding down the stairs , then I was in Zed's arm . I stared straight head , I felt traumatized after running off , leaving my sister alone. But she said I couldn't tell so I blinked it away . I then came back to my surrounding and saw all the Benedicts around me .I gave a small smile and Zed dragged me to the sofa . Zed was the first to speak 'Baby , what are you doing coming here at 2.00 am '

I couldn't say oh my sister sent me here as our house was being attacked . so I said ' I came to see you , is that crime .' All I could think about was Elena . Is she ok , she said she would call when everything good . So she'll be fine . I hope . I heard Zed's deep rumbled laugh

He said ' No it's fine .' Then his lips were on mine . It started slow then Trace coughed to interrupts . I blushed a deep red .

Trace then said ' Sky couldn't it wait . It's two in the morning .'

Now I had a problem how was I supposed to answer that , so I didn't say anything . Instead Zed spoke for me ' Trace lay off she came to see me it's fine .' Saul now was looking at me suspiciously , I just smiled . Did he know . No . keep a clear mind that's it.

Karla said 'leave her , it's fine .' She turned to me and said ' does Elena know you're here .'

I began to stutter and said' umm ,uh , yeah .'

Victor said ' go give her a call and say your staying here for the night .'

'will do' I stood up and left room . This my chance to check on my sister, to see if she is okay . I dialled her number , but no answer . I did it again , no answer again .

**Elena pov **

I could hear a faint ringing but I it kept getting fainter , then nothing .

**Sky pov**

**I** was worried , I walked back in and said ' she said it's good . ' Karla then began to fuss were was going to sleep , but then it was settled I would sleep in the guess room . Trace was still suspicious like Saul but one good slap round the head from Vick , he went back to his I lay in my bed . I couldn't sleep on my mind was my sister , my one and only sister. Then I feel sleep worrying about my sister . She said she would call .

8 hours later...

I'm pacing in my room back and forth wondering when she is going to call but nothing .

I can't hide from them it's eating me up . I fall to the ground and begin to cry . Zed bursts into my room and pulls me into a warm embrace . Then everyone else comes in apart from Victor as he left to go out for the day . Zed begins to question me ' baby what's wrong ? ' What is it ? ' I looked into his eyes and see my face a streamed in tears

I begin ' I can't hide it anymore .'

Trace come next to me and touches my shoulder and asks softly ' what can't you hide Sky .'

I say ' last night I came because our house was attacked .' everyone froze . I continued ,still crying at the same time ' Elena stayed and told me to come here , I jumped out of the window and she told me she'd call when everything was fine but she hasn't called .' Zed pulls me tighter into his chest . I inhale in scent as if it'll protect me .

Trace then says 'okay we'll go to the house now , I'll call Vick to come back now .' Everyone disperses accept Zed who is still holding me . He said ' want to go .' I just nod .

20 minutes later were in front of the house . Trace , Will , Saul and Uriel walk to door and push it open . I walk behind them with Zed, Yves , Xav and Karla .Then I couldn't believe what I saw . I wanted to scream . I dropped to the ground in fits of tears . No this can't be happening .

No ,NO .

**So what do you think . Love , hate . Review and tell me . Hopefully I'll update tomorrow :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time I left with a cliff hanger , so I hope you enjoy this chapter . Thank you so much to those who reviewed. **

**Trace pov **

I went in with a gun in hand . No one was here that was till I saw Elena's body at the bottom of the stairs . Then I heard Sky scream at the sight of her sister's body , then she was crying and Zed was trying to stop her . Xav came in and began to get started on healing but Elena should no improvement . Will , Uriel and me searched upstairs but found nothing. At the end of searching the house I had found no evidence of anyone being here ,accept the gun that was next Elena's hand . Then Victor came after I had called him and he was on the ground in shock after seeing Elena .

**Victor pov**

Trace called me telling me to comeback now , that there was emergency . I was quite annoyed as I had gone out to get Elena a bracelet she's been dying to get since she came here . Trace told me to come straight to Elena's house . I had probably broken every traffic rule that exists .I finally arrived the front door was slight open , I pushed it fully open and there was Sky in fit of tears and Zed trying to comfort her . I turned my head and saw my dad and trace standing around something and Xavier kneeling next to something more someone . I pushed past Uriel and Will and saw her.

My Elena was on the ground, she looked dead . No she can't be . Everyone was speaking around me but I couldn't hear it at all as all I focused on was my soulfinder . I dropped to ground , silent tears slipping down my cheek . I pulled her away from Xav and gathered her in my arms. My precious . I began to whisper in her ear ' please Elena I just found you . I can't lose you now. our life has just begun . please . ' I could feel my tears streaming my face I kept rocking her back and forth in my arms as if she would just wake . I felt had on my shoulder . I looked up and saw my dad . He then asked ' son, what do you mean I found you .'

'Dad , Elena. is my soulfinder ' I said in between tears. I could hear a few gasps . ' Dad , I can't lose her ,not now , I just found out . please dad help me .'

**Saul pov**

I couldn't remember the last time Victor had cried like this . Nor did I remember the last time he had asked something for me .His eyes were so red . I couldn't even look at how much pain he was in. It was eat him up . I didn't want to see him like this. It reminded me of when he was 17 and he asked me for help and ever since then he did ask for anything major. Did his work and stayed with his family . I looked at Xav and he simply nodded meaning she was fine . I clapped my hand on his shoulder and ' said she's fine with Xav's help she'll be fit in no time .' I hope at least . Victor smiled , I hadn't seen him this vulnerable

**Victor pov**

half an hour later

we're still in the house . Xaviers healing Elena and I'm holding her in my arms. I feel much calmer and glad . Sky is quiet but still shaky . Then we decide to all go home . Elena is still unconscious so I carry her to the car and put her inside . Mum sits next to her in the backseat, stroking her hair softly . But the one thing keeps ringing in mind is who would attack Elena and why ? Hmm we would have to find out when she wakes up . I won't rush but ask her .

**Stranger pov **

'Would you mean she wasn't there'Sir shouted

I said shakily ' We went in the house and searched , there was anyone there .'

The other two just stood there and let me do the talking . Stupid idiots .Scared shits

Sir kept pacing back and forth in the room , he was frustrated . He then said menacing ' I'm coming for you Elena , you're going to be mine . No more running or hiding .'

I looked at him there was something wrong with him , he's like a psycho . No kidding . He then beckoned Kyle closer . Kyle went to him , sir grabbed his hand and began to drain him . Is like he was feasting , he whispered ' don't be scared Kyle , its okay , you have strong emotions . I'm calming you down '

When he was done with Kyle looked soulless and petrified , it was scary . It was best to stay clear out of Sir's way when he was angry , because you weren't ever going to come back the same .'

Sir then said ' Rob , get my phone I got to call a special person.' I got the phone and gave it to him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter , more interesting stuff to come soon .Review and tell me what you think please . By the way who do you think Sir is and who is he calling .? Once again hope enjoyed this chapter and review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages . I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter .**

**Elena pov**

I could hear a faint ringing in the distance . I twisted back and forth try to whack the ringing to stop , probably my alarm on my phone . The ringing paused for a second and I relaxed my eyes shut . I tried to recall what happened last night as my body was aching , probably due to some intense work out or something . I opened my eyes to a room with light grey wallpaper with a few pictures hanging , there was a desk half way across the room with a chair and a laptop and a few papers tossed around it , a wardrobe opposite the bed I was sleeping on and a window seat beside the window that had grey curtains . This certainly was not my room , I sat up too quickly I felt almost sick . I heard soft click from the door , I froze . Then I saw Victor pop his head in , he had deep purple bags under his eyes . He smiled softly and said ' hey you , you alright .'

I looked at him and said ' who are you .' Victor's smile faltered .

He asked ' wait you know who I am right ?'

I looked at him confused and then my face cracked into a smile and I said ' I'm messing with you . Course I know you are .'

A mischievous grin appears on Victor's face and he says ' you .' and he begins to tickle me , I laugh and scream ' stop Victor .' in between laughters. Then the rest of the family bust open the door . Xav his first to comment ' dude , what the hell you doing ? She just got up I bet ' I see grin appear on the brothers faces . I push Victor and he pretends to fall . Victor replied 'nothing happened , we were having a tickle fight . Right Elena .'

I said ' nope . ' Victor's jaw dropped with rest of the boys . I continued ' we were ... having a major tickle fight and I was winning .'

Victor retorted ' no you weren't '

I joked ' yeah I was .'

Victor challenged me saying ' okay we'll see .' and he began tickle me again. Xav said ' come on I really don't want to see this . ' As they were leaving and Victor had stopped tickling me I said 'have you seen Sky '

Trace answered me this time ' Umm she went to bring a some clothes for you and your washbag .'

I asked ' why ? I'm going home anyways soon .'

Victor then said ' I don't think so . Not for a while anyways its to destroy .'

I asked ' proof .'

Victor retorted ' umm ,let me think ...you being unconscious for two days .'

I looked down and said ' ohh .' By now everyone had left me and Victor alone . I then said 'I'm guessing this is your room .'

Victor replied 'Yeah .'

I was about ask something until the door swung open , revealing Sky . I was about to stand up and Sky was already there crying . I held tight in a warm embrace . I looked at Victor and he made a gesture to leave and I nodded . He closed the door on his way about . I pulled Sky up to look out . I then questioned her ' why are you crying .'

Sky looked at me with tears in her eyes ' it's my fault you got hurt . I should've stayed . ' I pushed gently and said ' shut up you . It's no one's fault okay and I hear you say it's your fault I swear sky I'll freeze you to Ice for a year .' Sky's jaw dropped and I began to laugh as she knew I could do it . I then asked ' by the way where is the clothes and wash bag .'

She replied ' here .'

And I said 'where?' Then something hit me at the back of my head . Before I could even say ow Sky was gone . Victor came and showed me the bathroom . I locked and opened the shower it felt so good having the hot water touching my body . I felt really dirty before , I used my favourite cherry scented body wash scrubbed my body clean until my body was red . I wrapped my body in a towel and came out . Victor had left me to get change . I changed into some skinny jeans and a white blouse with a long woolly cardigan and boot slippers . My hair was wet but it would dry .I felt much comfortable now . My phone was ringing . I went and answered the phone. This caller was the last person I wanted to speak to .

I said ' hello .'

Caller ' Hello , Elena , how are you ?

Me ' What the hell do you want ? '

Caller ' come on Elena is that how you're going to greet me . Let's not be like that . Eh'

Me ' It was you wasn't it . I can smell you work miles away .'

Caller ' What do you mean ? '

Me ' you almost got me killed .'

Caller ' I'm sorry about that all I wanted was for you to be brought here to me .'

Me ' What ? you , you , stay away from me and my family .'

Caller ' Oh your family is going to be mine soon or shall I say you already are part of my family .'

Me ' what do you mean .'

Caller ' Be careful Elena , you don't know what will happen next , especially to you .'

Me ' wait .' and he hang up now I was terrified . What did he want or more of why did he want he me ? I did not plan telling anyone about this . As this guy was not good news .

** I'm sorry again I haven't updated in ages . Tell me what you think and please do review as I really do appreciate them :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time . Thanks so much to those who reviewed , followed or favourited it means a lot . I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Elena pov**

****I was in the Benedict's kitchen thinking about the call . 'Be careful Elena' . That phrase kept going round my mind . All of a sudden I was distracted from my thoughts when I felt Victor's arm slider round my waist . I jumped and heard his soft rumbled laughter .It made me feel all bubbly inside and good . He pulled me into his arm again and felt his warmth breath on my neck and then he kissed it gently. I got butterflies inside my stomach as I began to kiss him and I wrapped my arms around his neck .

'Dude get a room .' I jumped immediately away from Victor panting. I saw Victor grin . I looked at Xav who was now grinning . I felt my cheeks burn and now my palms now had fire inside them . Xav ran out of the kitchen screaming 'Elena's is on fire .' Boy that knew how to exaggerated . Everyone rushed into the kitchen . Victor was now on the floor laughing as my face was practically as red as a tomato .Karla and school looked for signs of anything being burnt . I walked out of the kitchen quickly and grabbed my that call began to bug my brain . All amused run out of Victor face and he said ' where are you going Elena '

I replied ' I want to go to the library and go for a walk . ' It sounded weird by I just wanted to go out for a walk really .

Victor looked worried as he said ' Elena we don't know who broke into your house yet it's not safe .'

I wrapped my hands around Victor's neck and this had is attention and I kissed him passionately . I let go and said ' listen . I'll be fine and I'll be back in an hour , max 2 . If I'm not back you can send out a whole search '

Victor nodded reluctantly and said ' I'll hold you to your word and can I get one more kiss . ' I laughed and gave him a long kiss that left him panting . I could hear Xav and the rest brothers and Sky making retching sounds and saying 'eurgh and ew .'This included Trace but Uriel wasn't in and Karla and Saul smiled fondly . I sent a little spark and burnt Xav's trousers and ran out of the house before anyone could say anything.

I walked for about 10 minutes and felt something following me more like someone . I quickened my pace and turned on the next corner .Another road ,no one would be stupid enough . I tightened my grip on my pouch that had my purse inside it and a lip gloss , eyeliner and a blush not much ,but holding my bag tightly stopped my hands from sweating. I could hear the footsteps quicken . I was about use telepathy when I couldn't , something was blocking my signal. I touched my pocket for my phone it was there. I breathed a sigh of relief but I wasn't so lucky .

I felt a pair of hand wrap around my hand . I tried fight , using my powers useless , something was blocking it . ANOTHER SAVANT ! I tried screaming nothing . This man was dragging me into a car . I slapped his arms , punched struggled nothing he wouldn't budge insteads I dropped my bag on the road . The man shook me and said screeched in my face ' Shut up .' I went silent for a second and shoved me in a car . I banged on the windows and screamed . Where were they taking me ?

**Something major big is going to happen . I hope you enjoyed it. Please review , favourite , follow and tell me what you think . I'll try update as soon as I can. Also I got another story called Hide and Seek , check it out if you can and tell me what you think .**


End file.
